It's Complicated
by decrocher-la-lune
Summary: Rima and amu are trying to get through their lives without all the drama. With Nagi gone for 4 years then suddenly showing up after Rima has the strength to move on and Amu deciding who she loves, Is this even possible? READ! Major couples:Rimahiko&Amuto
1. Chapter 1

**Cassy: HELLOZ! Hii, got bored and decided to start another fanfic since my first one sucked:P**

**no really it was BAD! Plus I was reading this fanfiction a few weeks after I wrote mine, and the plot sounded too much like mine. And it had like 400-500 reviews so why bother right?**

**Ikuto: aha... too cool to be original eh?**

**Cassy:-.- even the mentally retarded people could figure out you used sarcasm.**

**Ikuto: which is why you figured it out right?**

**Cassy:whatever Ikuto, go and molest Amu or something, jeez..**

**Ikuto:Works for me ~walks away~**

**Cassy: Err.. Utau , disclaimer?**

**Utau: The mental nutcase doesn't own shyzz... otherwise she would have some kind of a life...**

**Cassy: D: … that's mean.. eh well enjoy!**

* * *

><p>~RIMA POV~<p>

We quickly got into our seats and waited for the teacher to come into the class and start the lesson. We were in high school and we had the same clumsy, nerdy and forgetful teacher, Yuu Nikaido-sensei. God, he needs to find a job that he's actually good at. He failed and an evil associate for Easter and obviously a teacher isn't working out...huh...

After the teacher's fail entrance, he picked up his belongings, placed them on the desk and started teaching. It was about something totally stupid and unnecessary so I tried to occupy myself by doodling in the margin of my blank paper or just plainly zoning out. I took a glance at Amu, who was practically drooling over Ikuto who was sitting in the front. You know, now that I think about it, our lives are kind of complicated and involve both of us because.. well its complicated. Amu likes Ikuto, and Ikuto used to like her for years, but got over her since she was so stubborn. Now he likes me. We went out once but cheated on me like a year ago. Its not awkward anymore but I don't like him anymore. I liked Tadase, but Tadase still likes Amu. Or at least I think he does... Amu dated Tadase for 3years and suddenly dumped him. You ask why? Because she fell for Ikuto right after he got over her. I felt bad for her but you know, she the chance but was too stubborn. Amu, Amu, Amu...

And now were in this whole situation that's so...complicated.

"MASHIRO-SAAAANN! Are you listening?"

My eardrums ached at the teachers voice screaming into my ear. I sat up straight and rolled my eyes.

"Of course I was listening." I replied, giving him a little sarcasm.

"Oh really? Then whats is the answer to the question I asked?"

I stood up and cleared my throat " The answer to the question 'what does two times pi times eight equal if pi is 3.14' is fifty point twenty four." I spoke quite loud, so he could feel the pain I went through.

He smiled. "Correct! Glad to see your paying attention!" he exclaimed. Oh my, Yaya moment right there. I'm horrified. My eyes grew wider and looked all around the room, asking everyone if they had an answer. Then I gave the teacher a weird look, staring at him who was skipping down the rows of desks back to the chalk board.

~X.X~

There was only 15 minutes left for math class and we had a worksheet. And we were aloud to work in partners. Tadase sat next to me we always worked on assignments together so we automatically chose each other as partners. I liked working with him. He always worked fast and always knew how to explain things to me without having to make me feel bad by saying "Its so easy!". When people do that, it annoys me if their explaining something. Like, if it was easy, then toddlers would be graduating right now...Sorry off topic. We were doing circumference and surface area for today so it was the simple stuff. I turned to my side to face Tadase. He turned to me then clapped his hands together.

"Alright, so I'll do the surface area sheet on the front and you do the next page since its mainly circumference and you understand it right?" He asked.

"Uhh... I just looked over at your paper before I got up." I confessed.

"Oh okay, here this line in the middle is the diameter..." he kept going on and on, explaining circumference. Actually I knew circumference like the back of my hand. But I played dumb so he could explain it to me. I pretended to listen and when he would look down and point at the textbook, I stared at his golden hair. We've all grown up in the past 3 years. Tadase no longer had girls hair, it was short but long; it had that normal guy/skater boy style and it swept to the side. He wasn't a shy, scrawny little boy anymore. He had more muscle and broader shoulders. He over came his shyness and now can talk and say anything like a real man. But he still did had his polite attitude. I could even say everyone grew up and we no longer had charas. They went back into our hearts last year. One by one, they all started going back. I think it started with Ikuto and ended with Kairi, probably going in order with age. I still miss Kusukusu but sometimes, I hear her talking to me every so often when I need it in my head.

RING!

Finally! School ended! Thank god!

I sighed in relief. We didn't end up doing the worksheet...oh well! I quickly grabbed my bag and jumped out of my seat. Tadase followed me and so did Amu. We always walked home together and sometimes stopped for ice cream. We headed out the doors and started our path that lead home. I was talking and laughing with Tadase about how annoying Nikaido- sensei was. Amu was unusually quiet today so I decided to talk to her. Maybe she was sick? Maybe she had a bad day?

" What's wrong Amu? You seem unusually quiet today. What's up?" I asked.

" Oh what? Uh... nothing. Its nothing important." she smiled.

It concerned me a little and I was about to ask her why until we both looked at each other. She wide-eyed me, then glanced at Tadase, who by the way was unaware do to the fact he wasn't paying much attention. Then she stared at me again, and kept switching glances until I got the idea. It took a couple seconds, until I let out a loud and long "Oh..." She didn't want Tadase to hear about whatever what was on her mind. I let it be, it was probably something about Ikuto. We always talked to each other about these things so this was normal. I changed the subject, hoping he was still not paying attention to Amu and I.

"Oh hey, we never got to finish the math worksheet. Want to come over and finish it. And if there's time we could finish other homework too." I offered to Tadase, also giving him a small smile.

"Oh yeah! Sure." he said.

We reached the front lawn of my house right in time. I gave Amu a big hug and waved good bye.

Amu POV

Wow... it's getting more and more awkward with Tadase. He needs to know that **I don't like him that way anymore!** I mean he's a nice guy and all, but I like Ikuto. And I thinking about confessing to him tomorrow. I might but I don't feel confident. I really wanted to talk to Rima about it but...Tadase. When we walk home, we always take a different route than we used to to drop off Rima. She lives on the corner and after that, I turn one way around the corner and Tadase crosses the street thank god! Hopefully he's move on, and maybe if I'm lucky, hopefully he likes someone other than me..

I kept my eyes on the ground, wondering whether or not I should confess. On one hand, it's been too long and I really want to get my feelings across to him. Then on the other hand, It seems he like Rima; and probably does. But, he's liked me before, and for a long time too, so he might accept my feelings and go out with me. But then again, he did stop liking me because I was too stubborn and gave up on all hope for me. But, you can like more than 1 person right? Hell, I liked like what? 5 guys in grade 5. BUT on the other hand, It's weird for a girl to ask out a guy. Plus its more romantic for the guy to ask out the girl.

UGH! IM SO CONFUSED! I plopped down onto something soft and warm. I looked up to see the familiar surroundings of my bedroom. I hadn't noticed, that I walked all the way home, opened the door, took off my shoes and went into my room this whole time. Wow...fail. I closed my eyes, trying to stop the pain of my throbbing head from all the thoughts. Maybe...Maybe... I should just drop hints and see if he'll notice. I'll try, but if it becomes Christmas, and he STILL hasn't figured out that I like him, I'm going to commit suicide.

RIMA POV(From where they left off.)

I walked up to my door step with Tadase following me. Amu walked around the corner, with something obviously on her mind. I feel bad but, I'll deal with her later. Can't forget that HE'S here. Even though I like Tadase, I'm not shy around him and I can actually make conversation with him without blushing every five seconds unlike this pink-haired friend I know..**(AN:Wink,Wink ;)) **I like our relationship like this. It's never awkward around him and I feel like I can talk or do anything around him without feeling self conscience. He really is like my best friend. That's what I kind of like about him.

So we entered my house which is pretty small since I only live with my mom. My mom and dad divorced finally after 6years. So I moved with my mom when I graduated but close to the school. I see my dad every so often who still lives in our old house with his new girlfriend. I've gotten over it but, no Band-aid could ever heal the scars the left me.

I walked into the kitchen to prepare some snacks while Tadase sat down in the living room and set his stuff down. We go to each others house all the time to chill, to do homework or just whatever. He gives really good advice and I could talk to him about anything. He a very close second on the best friends list but Amu just has to be the first.

Sorry, getting distracted. Anyways, I put some cookies on a plate and brought some glasses of water and put it on the coffee table in the living room. I plopped down on the couch he was sitting on and resting my feet at the end of the couch almost touching him. I sighed a heavy sigh.

He laughed at me " Exhausted I see?" He teased.

I smirked "Yeah, its hard being a good host!"

He laughed harder and I smiled.

"So, do you want to do homework now?" He asked.

"uhhh..."

"Oh I know what you want to do.." He smirked and I did the same, signaling I agreed.

"Oh, oh-oh-oh.. oh yeah.." I said. Then I gasped.

"Hm.. how do you like that?" He asked.

"Argh.. how about this?" I smirked.

He groaned.

" Oh yeah? Take this." He challenged.

I gasped again the glared at him. " Okay, I lose you win."

"Ha-ha."

Okay, yeah...how many of you were thinking dirty to this? You sick perverts...Tadase and I ended up ditching our homework and started playing Xbox. I personally rocked but I could never win against Tadase. Well, I have won once, but I cheated by pushing him off the couch at the last minute and killed everyone, even him. Its a shouting game only in japan which is pretty amazing and the zombies look so real. Sometimes when I play by myself, you could usually hear loud scream coming from my room every 5 seconds from all the zombies. Its like that new video game in America "Call of Duty" but better. I laid my back on to Tadase's shoulder who was facing front on the floor in my room. My stomach was aching and I was starving.

"Hey you hungry?" I asked.

"Um... yeah a little. Want me to order a pizza?"

"Duh? Of course I want pizza. I thought you knew me well enough!" I pouted jokingly.

"Alright. But I'm paying." He grinned.

I thought for a moment. Mom was at work and I was broke.

"Yeah, you pay." I agreed with a smile.

He chuckled. "Here, I'll get the phone." I said.

We both got up and I went to find a phone but accidentally tripped on the controller that I left on the ground. I gasped and shut my eyes as I fell backwards, waiting for the pain, I felt nothing. All I felt were a pair of hands around my waists that caught me from the fall. I looked up and saw Tadase was holding me and staring at me with concerned eyes. I blushed hard and got up.

"S-Sorry." I apologized.

" No, It's okay."

I giggled. "Thank you." I smiled.

He nodded signifying a yes and we both walked out of my room to order some pizza.

I ran downstairs and picked up the phone. I dialed the restaurant and ordered a medium sized pizza with pineapple on top. I hung up and sat down beside Tadase on the couch. I put my feet up on the coffee table and relaxed.

"So, how's life?" I tried to make conversation.

" Good, How about you?"

"Meh, it's been better."

He sat up and looked at me. "What's wrong? Or is it Nagihiko again?"

My eyes widened. Oh yeah.. Nagihiko. He moved to Europe to study dance 4 years ago. He hasn't come back to even visit and I haven't got any calls or anything. Before he moved, we both liked each other, but I didn't want to start anything that would have to be distant. He said he would call me everyday, but I haven't gotten any. My heart sank just thinking about him. It hurt to think about him. I moved on but I still missed Nagihiko and stopped thinking about him as much. When he left, he gave a stupid letter, just like he did to Amu. I cried everyday for the rest of that week. It got so bad that I didn't go to school and I could hardly even leave my room. I didn't have the strength but I got better over the years and learned to smile again. To be honest, I loved him. I was truly, Madly, deeply, in love with him and it hurt so bad when I read that letter. But I never told him I loved him, so I really couldn't do anything to make him stay. If only I would of realized it sooner, maybe we could have had that happy ending.

"Oh my gosh Rima, I'm sorry." Tadase's words surprised me as I looked at him. He reached for my face and held my cheek. Then he used his thumb to wipe the small tears I shed.

"Uhh.. no s-sorry, um I uh..." I stuttered. I looked up into his eyes but that was a mistake. I looked up into his beautiful, red brown eyes and soon I could stop staring. We locked eyes with his hand still caressing my cheek. We unconsciously started leaning forward into each other. I slowly moved closer and closer to him and closed my eyes. We were 1milimeter apart from our lips touching and I could feel his warm breath on my face.

_RING!_

I jumped a little at the sound of the doorbell. We quickly pulled away from each other and faced away. I felt my face with my hand, it was burning.I caught a glimpse of him to see that we were both blushing. You could even feel the awkwardness; it was like 4 gay-babies in here...

"Uhh..I-I'll get the door. I think its the pizza." I said awkwardly.

"U-Uhh. Okay." he replied.

Oh god... this is going to be an interesting dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Cassy:BAHAHAAHAHAHA! You can always count on the pizza man to ruin the moment! XD<strong>

**Ikuto: Ew. Kiddy-king and shrimp. What a horrible couple.**

**Cassy: yeahh.. Nagi is WAY better. But don't worry my friends, this is all part of the story. And Nagi will show up soon :)**

**Tadase:What the hell? You just had to put that at the end didn't you?**

**Cassy:aha ~Scratches head nervously~ sorry?**

**Rima:I'M GONNA HURT YOU!**

**Cassy: Oh and before I die from being murdered by a tiny-tot over here, Review please! First Fanfic that I actually put up so..PWEEAZ?**

**Rima:WHO YOU CALLIN' TINY-TOT FU? I AIN'T NO TINY-TOT!**

**~Brings out a bat~**

**Ikuto: Oh hey can I have one?**

**~Rima hands one to ikuto~ **

**Ikuto: ~Smirks~ Yeah, you better run...**

**Cassy: Heyy! What did I ever do to you?**

**Ikuto: Nothing. Its just fun to beat the shit out of people without a reason.**

**Cassy:o_0 Revieeewwwww! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Cassy:Hii:) chapter 2 is here. YaY! (By the way: read the AN at the bottom please:))**

**Ikuto: Oh god. Shes hyper again..o_0**

**Cassy: I'm just So So So So So So excited! I've hardly had time to write since school and stuff.**

**Ikuto: Stuff as in, you're lazy?**

**Cassy: -.- For your information Mr. Comeback, I'm in this Christmas Talent Show and I'm singing a solo, 2 duets and a dance. Though I don't think we can actually be ready with the dance, because it's less than a month away and we have NOTHING! Stress!**

**Ikuto: Jeez, calm your balls... crazy teenagers.**

**Cassy: Eh! IM..! Let's just get the story going. Yaya!**

**Yaya: Yaya says Cassy does not own nuttin! Cassy barely even owns a house!**

**Cassy: D: Boxes are very elegant and classy thank you very much. Just joking! Oh and sorry for the ooc ness!**

**ENJOY:)**

* * *

><p>Rima POV<p>

I rushed to the door, grabbed the pizza, slapped Tadase's money in his hands and was about to close the door, but noticed he was still standing there.

"No tip!" I shouted then slammed the door.

I sighed. I heard Tadase trying to stifle a laugh and turned to him. My face flushed and I skidded to the kitchen, with my head facing the floor and dragging my feet. I dropped the pizza box on the table, Plopped down onto the seat at the table and grabbed a slice. Tadase followed suit but sat at the other end of the table. We ate in silence which was very awkward. I was still in shock and could hardly eat. But it was better than trying to start a conversation with the awkward aura surrounding us.

I CAN'T BELIEVE WE ALMOST KISSED! Stupid pizza delivery man showing up at the worst times. I wanted that kiss so bad. But it felt weird. Like don't get me wrong, kissing him would make my life but, it...i don't know. I don't want to do anything stupid and ruin our friendship, but I really want him as my boyfriend. What if it doesn't work out? What if I messed up the kiss? God, that would be like 10 gay babies right there. Most of all, I really don't know what he feels about me.

I had my hand on my lap, slouching down a bit while nibbling my pizza. I looked up at him for a minute,then looked away so he didn't notice. He had a bored expression, elbows propped up onto the table with staring at I think my kitchen cupboards or something, I don't know. I couldn't take it anymore. I slammed my hands on the table but not too hard, making him jump in his seat. I looked down then turned my head up to face him, and sighed.

"So... I'm just gonna bring the dreaded topic up just to get things cleared up because its Really awkward in here; What the hell happened like 20mins ago?" I cussed. His eyes widened and fidgeted with his hands a little. Then spoke "Um, I don't know but I should get going now." he quickly got up and walked calmly to the door.

My anger rose. " Hey! You just can't leave! You almost just kissed me and now you think you can just leave me here without any answers?" I practically shouted. He can't be so calm about something and he ESPECIALLY can't leave right what just happened without talking about it!

"why are you so angry?" he questioned irritably.

I stayed silent. I actually didn't know how to answer that. I inhaled and exhaled, controlling my anger.

"I'm sorry. I-I'm just so confused. I mean, why did you almost kiss me?" I asked.

"hmm... maybe I... wanted to?" He cautiously said.

"Why? You like Amu." I stated.

"What made you think that?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because you always look at her during class?" I sarcastically said.

"Rima, you sit across from her." he explained.

"Oh yeah, but you always walk with her home?"

"You are there too."

"But you always sit with her during lunch."

" I sit beside you, with her on the other side of me!" he said with irritation in his tone.

"And lets not forget-" I paused, thinking about what he just said. My eyes widened.

He chuckled. "Wow Rima, it took you so long to figure it out." he smirked.

I didn't notice that every time he spoke, he moved a step closer to me. We were about 5 inches apart. He cupped my chin and turned my head up to face him, big mistake. I gazed into his reddish-brown mesmerizing eyes. He leaned down a bit until we were centimeters from our lips touching. He breathed.

"Hey Rima, I don't know if you know this, but I am in love with you." His eyes showed nothing but seriousness and truth. I trembled, my voice shaking. "I-I l-mphh!" Was the sound I made from being cut off my Tadase's lips crashing onto mine. It was first a simple sweet kiss, but then grew harder and fiercer and more passionate. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his went around my waist, pulling us closer to each other. It was about ten or twenty minutes later until we heard a familiar voice coming from the front door.

"Uh..."

We both jumped from shock and cocked our heads over to see my mom at the standing at the front door, with utter confusion on her face. And I thought an hour ago was awkward.

I pushed Tadase off me causing him to fall backwards and land of the carpeted floor.

" H-Hi mom..." I stuttered. My face was inhumanly red, from what just happened 2 minutes ago to what happened now. She looked at me wide eyed, then shook it off and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll be working in my office if you need me." she said naturally like nothing happened.

"O-Ok Mashiro-san" Tadase said.

She walked to her office and turned a corner. When she was out of sight, tadase and I both looked at each other in confusion.

"Use a condom!" my mom shouted from the other room. I smacked myself in the forehead with my hand from that sudden remark. Nice mom, sometimes I think she has too carefree. I sighed.

I heard Tadase laughing and turned to him. He had got up and was kneeling. I smirked at him but he didn't notice. I Walked on my knees towards him and still didn't notice me. I pounced on him, wrapping my arms around him and kissed his lips. I could tell he was startled at my sudden move. He fell to the down and I was on top of him, But I didn't care. I kissed him hard and then let goo within about a minute or so for air. With me still on top of him, I lowered my head to his ear and breathe at his neck.

"I love you too." I giggled a little. His eyes widened then the outer corners of his lips formed a smirk. "Hey if you love me, then you'll go out with me right?"

"pfft, No!" I said loudly. He had a dumbfounded look on his face and I couldn't help but burst out laughing, rolling off him and onto the floor. He got up, looked down at me with the same expression. I noticed this and glanced at him. I smiled lovingly and said softly " Just kidding, of course I'll go out with you!"

Tadase smiled back and helped me up. We sat on one of the couches together and decided to finish our homework while talking about random topics. I felt this warm feeling inside me while being around him. I felt this feeling of happiness. Something tells me starting today, my world is going to change.

After about an hour or so, we finished our homework and were just sitting and talking about nothing in particular. Suddenly, he got a call. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. "Hello?" he asked into the phone. I zoned out a bit, not really interested. After he shut his cellphone closed he looked at me with disappointed eyes. "My mom says I have to be home now, sorry."

"Why? I mean it is late and I can't keep you here forever. It's not a shock that she wants you home." I pointed out.

" I wish I could stay. Nothing is good without Rima-koi." he teased.

I turned bright red then glared at him jokingly. "leave." I pointed to the door.

He laughed out loud. I grinned and walked over to the door. Tadase gathered his stuff and walked towards me. He pecked my lips lightly and stepped outside. "See you tomorrow Rima." he turned his head then walked down the driveway. I leaned on the door watching him leave. After he was out of sight I shut the door tightly and locked all 6 locks. Yeah, we're a paranoid family. I was about to walk up to my room and get ready for bed when I stopped and noticed something unfamiliar that wasn't there earlier.

"Huh...He was chewing gum." I said to myself. I shrugged it off and skipped up the stairs merrily.

The next morning, I got up and did my usual early morning routines. I was finished everything and was about to open the door when the doorbell rang. I hesitantly looked in the peephole to see a blonde haired boy standing on my porch. I sighed in relief and opened the door. I jumped on him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He toppled over a bit from the sudden hug but managed to catch himself. I kissed him on the cheek then let go. Quickly, I shuffled over to my bag, picked it up, and walked to the door then shut it, locking up all the locks behind me. I spun around joyfully to see his gaze in curiosity at my door. I smiled and tried to hold back a giggle. Probably confused to why we had 6 locks in the first place. After, Tadase and I walked down the street hand in hand, setting foot on our path to school.

I can't believe this. All I ever wanted for the past 3 years was holding my hand this very minute. I still can't believe this all happened. He kissed me yesterday, confessed that he loved me, and now were going out. Feels like a fairy tale, I finally getting my prince charming.

? POV

Meanwhile...

I arrived to school pretty early considering there weren't a lot of people here. It's been a while and I haven't gotten used to the time change yet. Everyone greeted me well, some even swooned. But I ignored them, I was looking for someone in particular so I waited patiently at the front gates everyone. Some of the people were bombarding me with questions and others were spazzing over me**(AN:guess who that is ;))**. As the character I am, I put up with it and pretended to care until I saw who I was looking for. I immediately pushed everyone and anyone who was in my way of seeing her. I didn't care if we were in public, and I didn't care about the people around me. I needed to do something, something I should of done a long time ago. I ran as fast as I could to reach her, even tripping a little.

"Rima!" I yelled out her name.

She turned to me and practically froze in her tracks. I quickly grabbed her, held her shoulders and-

and kissed her.

I knew she was surprised by the way she reached. She didn't move a muscle and after a few seconds I let go of her. She tipped over a little but then caught herself. She looked like she was tipsy from all the dizziness. She shook her head and fluttered eyes. I was still standing there just watching her keep herself together. She finally looked up at my and said in a voice that sounded like she was drunk and wobbled.

" Hey, um I don't know if you know this or not, but I'm dating Tadase now."

* * *

><p><strong>Cassy: Done! It was going to be longer but if I added anymore, it would be at least 9 pages. So this is good for now. I personally think my writing is terrible but hey, first fanfic:) I just noticed how terribly cliché it is but read it anyway. I'm going to make this fanfic as exciting, fluffy, and downright messed up as I can so please keep reading. I have a lot of ideas ;)this took me forever to write because it kept sounding confusing and rushed. IMO, it still sounds rushed but I'll try it clear things up.<strong>

**Oh and for the last chapter, I don't know anything about COD. I've played it a couple times but I suck. So yeah...**

**And just to be the loser I am, for anyone who reviews my story, I'll read and review one of yours until I end up getting too many which probably won't happen. But chances are, if its not Shugo Chara, I'm not reading it :P**

**Ikuto: Ouu... Awkward. You made girly-boy kiss tiny-tot right in front of everyone even though tiny-tot is dating kiddy king.**

**Cassy: HA! Your hooked.~evil smirk~ now you have to read the whole story to find out what happens.**

**Okay, constructive criticism please :P **


End file.
